The secrets revealed
by Kirua Madison
Summary: Will the secrets end their friendship or bring them closer?


Gon and Killua are staying at the Zoldyck estate to celebrate Killua's birthday. They arrived at the estate a day earlier. In order to kill the time they have, they decided to have an arm wrestling competition.

"Hiyaa!" Gon puts all of his limit to his last blow.

"I won!" Gon shouted all the way, annoying Killua in the process. He walked to Gon and started tickling him.

"At least I'm still winning in tickling competition." stated Killua with an evil grin on his pale face. Gon couldn't take it anymore. He laughed to all his heart content. They stopped when a funny and unpleasant question came.

"Are you sure you're not a girl, Gon?" asked Alluka out of the blue. Gon and Killua blinked innocently. They look at each other and let out a big laugh.

"What are you talking about? Gon? a girl? Gon maybe weird but you are weirder. You're a freak!" stated Killua while holding his laughter. Gon just nodded and smile.

"Somehow when Killua-nii ticked you, you let out a weird respond. A girlish one. But, even if you're not a girl there's still some secrets that you kept inside from my brother. Am I right Gon-niichan?" with that, Alluka gave his cutest smile and left the two boys, stunned. Suddenly, Gon broke the silence that was engulfing them just now.

"Your brother is amazing! He could think of the weirdest thing!" exclaimed Gon. Killua gave a faint smile which worries Gon to death.

"Yeah…he is weird himself after all. He has this psychic power since birth. He's a specialist after all. Things coming out from his mouth were usually true, even though it is stupid sometimes." said Killua with a faint smile. He shifted his head and looked at Gon, straight to the eyes. He had the saddest face ever. Gon eyes widen upon this view.

"Are you alright, Killua?" ask Gon in a concern tone.

"Is it true? What Alluka said just now, is it true?" ask Killua in a desperate tone. Gon is taken back by what had Killua said to his face.

"We are best friend. You shoudn't hide anything from me. There shouldn't be any secrets between us." Killua shouted to Gon's face. Gon bits his lower lip. Looking at this, Killua took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"That's enough. I don't want any secrets between us by tomorrow. You and I need to confess everything. Understand?"Gon just nodded in answer. With that, Killua left the room.

"You and I? does that mean Killua is also hiding something from me?" wondered Gon in a cute thinking posture.

* The next day at KIllua's birthday party *

Chocolates are everywhere. The zoldyck estate had changed into a chocolate house in a night. It should be a paradise for Killua but, it not. Killua seem to be not happy at all. Something is bothering him. He looked frustrated.

"What's the matter? Is it Gon?" asked Illumi with his usual expressionless face. Killua glared at him.

"What have you did to him?" asked Killua in a threatening voice. Before Illumi could answer, Kalluto already took the honor.

"I saw him packing last night. Maybe, he left already." said Kalluto wearing the same expressionless mask as Illumi.

Killua rises from his seat. He ran to his room, the room that he shared with his precious friend.

Killua halted as he reached his room. He swung the door open in a harsh manner. His eyes scanned the room. There was **nothing. **His predator ears heard something. It was coming from the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom in a harsh pace ang swung the door open. His eyes widen.

In front of him, Gon was wearing ponytail. Gon is still in his boyish green jacket and short but, those outfits still couldn't hide Gon's cuteness. Then, Killua noticed something. He opened his mouth.

"What kind of joke is this? Why are you doing this to me?" he asked in a horse voice.

Gon just stood there. **She** is sad, and scared.

"I'm sorry." was Gon answer.

Killua couldn't take it anymore. He walked towars Gon with his bloody-scaring claws. He lifted his claws and strike.

_Zapp!_

Gon's hair band was cut, leaving her silky raven hair framing her cute feature. Killua was panting hard, trying to control his anger.

"Tell me. Tell me everything." Killua is shaking when he ask the question to Gon. Pure pearls formed at the edge of her chestnut orbs.

"I didn't know that girls could apply for the hunter exam. So, I made the decision. I'm going to be a boy starting from that day. But, after I knew the truth, you won't allowed me to change back." She sobbed. Killua's eyes widen. He was startled. Gon continued.

"When you said that girls are all disgusting, I was so hurt inside. I don't want to lose you. I'm scared to lose my very best friend. Please forgive me!" with that, she cried to her heart content. Killua just stood there, watching his best friend cried.

"What's taking you so long?" Killua walked to his crying friend and hug her. Gon eyes widen due to the contact of their body.

"It's time for my secret now." he said, looking into her eyes. His warm hands wiped her tears away.

"The truth is…" Killua took a deep breath in front of a waiting Gon.

"I knew it already!" exclaim Killua with a big smile and a peace-no-war hand sign. Gon couldn't stop blinking in confusion. Killua chuckled.

"I knew it all along that you're a girl." explain Killua while leading Gon out of the bathroom. They went to the balcony and looked out at the wide-beautiful view spread in front of them. Killua went behind Gon and slid his hands to her waist. He placed his head on her shoulder and shorten the distance of his lips and her ears.

"You're my best friend Gon but, let's end our friendship here. I can't be friend with you anymore after knowing the fact that you're a girl. I'm sorry but I can't lie to myself anymore." Gon eyes widen hearing Killua's confession. Her eyes suddenly become teary. She freed herself from Killua's embrace and slapped him. Killua slowly caressed his abused cheek and looked at Gon, eyes wide.

_Gon is crying!_

"How could you say that after declaring that I'm your best friend. Don't mess around with my feeling. I hate you." said Gon in a whispering tone. She lowered her head, looking at the floor.

Killua slid his hand in his pocket and let out a white handkerchief. He wiped Gon's tear with her head still looking down.

"What a nincompoop." said Killua with a grin.

"What's that?" asked Gon and lifted her head in the process. Killua took the opportunity to kiss her. Gon blinked for several times before pushing Killua.

"What are you doing now?" she asked, shouting. Killua let out a sigh.

"When I asked you to end our friendship, that was because instead of being your friend, I want to become something that is more than that. I want to be your boyfriend. Your soul mate." he said, blushing hard.

"But, if you want to stay as friends, that's fine by me." he added.

And Killua got a kiss from Gon as reply.


End file.
